


Purples a good color on you

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: Aliens?? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra!Keith, Gen, Kit!!Keith, Shiro and keith are adopted brothers, dads of marmora, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: After the trials of the blade Keith finds out some interesting things about his past. Which may or may not result in fluff.





	1. Chapter 1 rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic.

“So you’re saying I’m part galra because of my knife? It kind of makes sense like why I can’t remember Mom.” Kieth stammered pushing his back hair out of his face. Wil pilin red.  
“Keith, are you sure your alright? Shiro asked.  
“Yes, No, I don’t know,” Kieth responds running his hand through his hair with a broken laugh.  
“Well ok if you're sure,” Shiro said deciding to let him be for the time being. Knowing that Keith was too stubborn to say anything otherwise.

  
“Hey we have some interesting information if everyone can listen, this may blow your minds,” Shiro said.  
“Ok I don’t think that any information can rattle us that will have that reaction,” Pidge joked.  
“She’s right you know,” Hunk commented.  
“I’m galra.” Kieth blurted out slamming his hands over his mouth  
“What!!!” Hunk, Pidge, and Lance yelled at the same time. Allura and Coran said nothing.  
Allura fled the room and Coran ran after her.  
“I’m galra,” Kieth repeated. “I only just found out about an hour ago.”  
“So why should that change anything?” Lance deadpans.  
“I’m I’m the enemy,” Keith said.  
“No your our friend Keith,” Lance responded. Pidge, and Hunk nodding in agreement.

“Paladins, you must get to your lions and leave on your missions,” Allura calls over the intercom in the castle.  
“Yes princess,” they all respond.

[This follows Kieth and Hunk’s way back to the castle after everything with getting the scaltrite]  
“Stop looking for purple on me!” Keith Growls.  
“Yah yah okay.” Hunk said focusing back on piloting the Lion.

They rode in silence until Keith noticed a small purple mark on his hand.  
“Hey, you’re turning Galra!” Hunk exclaimed.  
“That’s a bruise ,” Keith said giving Hunk a look. Then the mark began to itch and spread. It was slow enough that hunk didn’t see but Keith knew what was happening.

They rode in silence all the way back to the castle of lions. When they arrived Keith ran from the lion to his room.  
“Hunk is Keith alright?” Allura asked.  
“Um yes? You have to ask him your self,” Hunk said. “Also I don’t know. He had a weird brose on his hand”  
“I was not trying to be hateful towards him,”  
“I know, you were Hurting and confused you didn’t know how to react,”  
“I Believe that I Should go Speak with him,”

 

“Keith, I’m sorry. Sorry that I was acting like you had betrayed me. You did no such thing,” Allura said with Total sincerity.  
“I forgive you. You had every right to hate me,” Keith Responded from the other side of the door.  
“No I don’t I was being rash, but I accept your apology,” Allura said as she left.

Keith slumped to the floor in agony. His head was pounding, he was freezing, and to top that off his back had started to kill him. He curled up on his bed and stayed there. That’s where he was when Shiro fonned him.

When Shiro entered he saw Keith passed out on his bed from pain. Seeing this Shiro picked up his brother and cared him to the medical room.

Upon seeing Keith, Coran pushed him into a pod and told Shiro that Keith would be in the pod for a while and that from the DNA scan that he had taken that his Galra geans where becoming dominant. The pod is stopping his looks from changing but is allowing the DNA to change.

After a week the pod opened and Keith fell out Shiro was the only one in the room because Coran said it would only put more stress him if there where more people in the room when he came out of the pod.

“Keith are you all right?” Shiro asked Keith after he had eaten some food.  
“Um, I think so, I feel ok but my back has been hurting since getting out of the pod,” Keith answered. “What happened, the last thing I remember is talking to Allura.?”  
“You were in your room passed out from pain,” Shiro explained what had happened, to Keith. “Your Galran genes are becoming dominant, so you are going to have lots of pain,”  
“Like how my hand is itching?”  
“Exactly like that and how you said your back was hurting that means you will have a tail,”  
“Well, at least there’s one thing to look forward to once this is over.” Keith said with a smile.”

“Let’s get you back to your room,” Shiro said hosting Keith to his feet.  
“Um, Shiro I can’t...” Keith said as he fell to the floor.  
“You can’t stand, can you? Coran said this might happen,”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Keith moaned from the floor.  
“You’ll have balance problems untell your tail comes in,”  
“That’s great,” Keith said voice dripping with sarcasm.

Keith pushed himself to his feet and staying against the wall made his way back to his room. Where he flopped on to his bed and promptly fell asleep.  
while asleep the purple on his hand spread up his arm and began to cover his chest, claws pushed there way in front of his nails.

When Keith awoke he felt the difference in his arm looking down he saw it was purple and clawed. Making a silent vow not to leave his room he began to get up and change out of his sleep clothes.  
“Keith, do you want some food,” Shiro asked from the door.  
“Yes, can you bring it to me?” Keith asked  
“Alright but I want to speak with you,”  
“That’s fine,”

"So your not leaving the room until your transformation is complete?" Shiro asked looking at Keith's now purple arm.  
"Yep. Do you think it's permanent?" Keith asked.  
"I'm not sure. Do you want me to tell the others?"  
"Yes,"  
"I'll tell them,"


	2. Original Chapter 1

“So you’re saying I’m part galra because of my knife? It kind of makes sense like why I can’t remember Mom.” Keith stammered pushing his back hair out of his face. While piling red.  
“Keith are you sure your alright? Shiro asked.  
“Yes, No, I don’t know.” Keith responds running his hand through his hair with a broken laugh.  
“Well ok if your sure.” Shiro said deciding to let him be for the time being.

  
“Hey we have some interesting information if everyone can listen with out freak out.” Shiro said.  
“Ok I don’t think that any information can rattle us that will have that reaction,” Pidge joked.  
“She’s right you know,” Hunk commented.  
“I’m galra.” Keith blurted out  
“What!!!” Hunk, Pidge, and Lance yelled at the same time. Allura and Coran said nothing. Allura fled the room and Coran ran after her.  
“I’m galra,” Keith repeated. “I only just found out about an hour ago.”  
“So why should that change anything?” Lance deadpans.  
“I’m I’m the enemy,” Keith th said.

 

“Paladins, you must get to your lions and leave on your mission.” Allura calls over the intercom in the castle.  
“Yes princess,” they all respond.

[This follows Kieth and Hunk’s way back to the castle after every thing with getting the scaltrite]  
“Stop looking for purple on me!” Kieth Growls.  
“Yah yah okay.” Hunk said

They rode in silence until Kieth suddenly fell over.  
“Hey Keith this may not be the best time but, you have purple splotches on your arms,” Hunk said after stopping yellow and coming around to help.  
“You th— ow.” Kieth started to speak but then stopped.  
“No way. Yellow just informed me that a genetics seal was broken. She says that the change did not happen Immediately after finding out because you didn’t feel safe. She also said that you will be able to switch back and forth.”  
“I don’t, Arrrgh Does she know how Long it will take!”  
“Oh um ten minutes?” Hunk said confused.

The change was painful to say the least. Keith’s skin changed color from a tan to heather. Then his ears slowly moved to the top of his head. He grew a tail, which his Armor somehow shifted around. The feet hardened on the bottom, the fingernails became hardened and sharpe. His face was the last to shift, his sclera changed to yellow his pupils and irises Stayed the same. His teeth sharpened to deadly points. He also grew fur every where.

“Ok yellow says you should be finished.” Hunk said after ten minutes.  
At that Keith sat up and blinked slowly looking around then winced he had clenched his fists cutting his hands with his Sharp claws.  
“Ow.” Keith th said.  
“We should get going if we don’t go back soon Coran might send Pidge out here to find us.” Hunk said going up to his seat in yellow and starting for the castle.  
“Ok ok you got this,” Keith Whimpered.  
“Hey man you all right? Hunk asked. “You’ve been through a lot in the last two days,”  
“Yah it’s just all this.” Keith responded  
“If you need anything feel free to ask,”  
“Thanks,”

They rode in silence all the way back to the castle of lions. When they arrived Keith ran from the lion to his room.  
“Hunk is Keith alright?” Allura asked.  
“Um yes? You have to ask him your self,” Hunk said.  
“I was not trying to be hateful towards him,”  
“I know, you were Hurting and confused you didn’t know how to react,”  
“I Believe that I Should go Speak with him,”

[the blade of manora is on a different ship.]  
“Keith, I’m sorry. Sorry that I was acting like you had betrayed me. You did no such thing,” Allura said with Total sincerity.  
“I forgive you. You had ever right to hate me,” Keith Responded. “Hey um what would you do if Hypothetically I began to look like a Galra?”  
“Well I would Probably not do any thing,” Allura responded knowing full well that this is not Hypothetical. “I might be wary for a few days but it would not last,”  
“Good to know,” Keith Whispered from behind the door.

After that Keith opened his door and let Allura look him over. {insert photo here}  
“If you need anything let me know alright,”  
“Ok um can you possibly have Coran take a blood sample to see how galra I am?” Kieth asked nervously.  
“Of course we will come on,” Allura told Keith.

“Well as it Turns out Keith is 50% galra so his mother or father must be,” Coran said after the tests had come back.  
“It was my mom I never knew her,” Keith told the two in the room.  
“Oh paladin just so you know galra can only eat Certain things I’ll compile a list,” Coran called as Keith and Allura left. Going to different places.  
“Ok that’s interesting to know,” Keith muttered.  
The purple on his skin started to Disappear starting at his fingertips and up his arms. It took about a minute for Keith to go back to being Fully human at least in Appearance.

“Your back to normal,” Allura noted as Keith came in to the kitchen.  
“Yep Apparently I only needed to feel safe,” Keith said.  
“So the others will be here in the next hour or so. Do you want to tell them? Hunk said after Keith had explained how he turned back.  
“No not yet I can’t do that to Shiro,”  
“Do what to Shiro,” Shiro said While Coming in.  
“Um we found out some thing involving galra, that one,” Hunk said Nervously. Pointing at Keith.  
“Seriously!” Keith yelled wily face palming.  
“If it’s that you can Turn into one I already know,”  
“How do you know?” Allura asked.  
“Apparently the lions share information with Each other,”  
“Do the Others know?” Keith asked.  
“No I don’t think so,”

  
“So we got Slav he is smart but...” Shiro started to say before he was cut off by Lance.  
“He is obsessed with Alternate universes,” Lance Nearly yelled..  
“Can you be a bit quieter,” Keith hissed.  
“NO NOT REALLY!” Lance Shouted.  
“Lance be quite,” Shiro said Quietly.  
“Ok,”  
“Thank you,” Keith said.  
“Keith if you could please come with me I have finest the list,” Coran called.  
“Shiro can you explain my situation to Pidge and Lance,” Keith said as he left the room.  
“What Situation,” Pidge asked.

“You remember how I said earlier that galra are Allergic to lots of things. I made a list of foods and this is it,” Coran Said handing Keith the list.  
“Alcohol.  
Chocolate.  
Coffee, tea and energy drinks,  
Dairy products,  
raw meat,  
raw eggs,  
raw fish,  
Grapes  
raisins,  
Onions,  
Garlic, & Related Root Vegetables,  
Green Tomatoes,  
raw Potatoes,  
Avocado,  
Milk,  
and The Sweetener Xylitol.  
Well that’s a lot of foods that I can’t eat,” Keith said after reading the list.  
“Well those are just the ones from earth, there was a list of these is a file that was saved by Pidge,”

“So you know how Yellow said that I can shift back and forth. I was wondering if we can practice that, so it won’t just happen,” Keith said.  
“Hmm, I would think that you would only need to want to change,” Allura said  
“I would not advise this you should not attempt it now. We need to get a scan if you would step in to this Cryo pod,” Coran stated pushing Keith in to a pod. “Well he looks alright he should be fine.”  
Coran pushed the button to open the cyro pod releasing Keith. Who then left to get his jacket.  
“He is completely fine princess,” Coran said as they looked over the reports. “For a galra,”

  
“So you’re telling me that Keith is galra,” Lance said staring at Shiro.  
“Yes,” Shiro Answered.  
“Besides I saw the entire thing,” Hunk said trying to help.  
“I believe you,” Pidge said.  
“Ok fine I believe you,” Lance relented

  
“Ug, why is it so cold?” Keith muttered out loud. He grabbed his jacket and Gloves sat on his bed and promptly passed out. He slept for three hours and when he woke up he went to the kitchen for some food. Coran had assured him that most of the food on the castle was perfectly fine to eat for galra. When Keith got to the kitchen Lance was in there getting food.  
“So you’re galra?” Lance asked nervously.  
“Yes,” Keith answered nervously.  
“How do we know that you’re still on our side,” Lance said taking out his bayard.  
“Do you think I would betray you!” Keith yelled.  
“No but I don’t know if you’re the real Keith,” Lance said.  
At that Keith took of down the hall running as fast as he could. He tripped because he was going to fast and didn’t seem to know that he had changed.

When he got to the room he Realize that he had shifted. He started to calm down but Stayed galra. Picking up his phone he Turned on music put it on shuffle.  
“Keith I’m sorry I know you have no reason to forgive me I Messed up. I was scared that you would leave. I I’m sorry,” Lance said after knocking.  
“I forgive you,” Keith said with a grown having bit his lip.  
“You ok?”  
“Yah just bit my lip,”  
“So you’re galra right now,”  
“Yep,” Keith said poling Lance in to his room.  
“Wow that is actually pretty cool,”  
“Yah I guess,”  
[cue the awkward silence]  
“Nice music,” Lance said rubbing his head.  
“Thanks,”

Your ears look so soft,”

”If you try to touch them I will hurt you,”

”Oh come on,”

”Lance, No!”

“Lance, Yes,” Lance yelled and tackled Keith petting his ears.


	3. Original chapter 2

“Where is Shiro!” Keith shouted his finger tips growing claws.

“Keith I - we don’t know. But we are positive that Zarkon does not have him,” Allurasaid trying to think.

“I’m going to my room,” Keith said before he can fully shift.

 

Before Keith can get there red calls to him. [the paladins stay with there original Lions] Keith got to the Lion and she let him in. Showing him Raise that he needed.

 

* * *

 

“Shiro is back!” Pidge yelled running in to Keith’s room a month later, thank goodness that there was not a situation that needed Voltron. Of course there where missions but nothing to dangerous.

“YES!” Keith said and popped into a galra “Um oops?”

“We need to work on that,” Pidge said stifling laughter.

“Yes we do,” Keith responded gently shoving her.

* * *

 

“So you need to work on not shifting so we are going to put you through high pressure situations,” Coran expsland what was about to happen. Even so Keith was not prepared.

The task was to do the fighting simulator and not shift part way through. After he finished with that others had to startle him at random times during the day.

 

* * *

 

After three weeks Keith had mastered transforming he had more control before. He can even partially transform his body.

“Well looks like you fixed your problem,” Pidge said from in front of Keith’s door.

“Heh I guess you’re right, so care to explain why yourhanging out in front of the door,”

“I heard some noises from behind the door,”

“Oh that’s probably my music,”

“What song is that,”

“Bring me to life,”

“Ok see you later,”

 

Keith enters his room physically and emotionally exhausted. He crashed on the bed and fell asleep, tomorrow they try and take out a third of the empire.

 

[Pretend that the battle happened the same but with Lotor firing at the lead ship and Allura in the castle. Skip to the part where Lotor becomes emperor Keith was with the blades because there was no need for him to be with Voltron at the time.]

 

As Keith was leaving Kolivan stoped him telling him that two of the Galra general’s would be fightingover territory and that they had a blade in the area, he told Keith to make an extraction.

 

As Keith ran down hall looking for Krolia he was stopped by a galra who saw his blade and gasped.

“You’re a blade member?” Krolia exclaimed.

“Yes I was sent by Kolivan my name is Keith you must be Krolia ,” Keith said in a whisper

“I know who you are, Keith”

“Um, ok so why are you here?”

“There is a super weapon that was made from a new kind of quintessence that had unexpected side effects,”

“Do we need to get the weapon?” Keith asked following Krolia down the hall.

“No time we must go,”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Trugg said drawing her weapon. Having beaten Landock.

“You you want the weapon I’ll give you the code if you let us take a pod and leave before we give it to,”

“Reasonable requests you may go,”

 

“You’re letting them have the weapon!” Keith shouted. Once in the pod

“No, I’m letting it have them,” Krolia responded telling Keith what the experiment had created.

“Ok but you used my knife and you knew who I was. How?”

“Well I can use the knife because it was mine before I left it with your Father. I am your Mother,”

“Welp now I know why Kolivan told me to no let me emotions take over,”

“He told you that?”

“Yep,”

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the base Krolia was taken to a room for scanning to see if she had any bugs or tracking devices.

“Why is she getting scanned?” Keith asked Kolivan.

“To see if she has a tracker or something similar on her person.” Kolivan explained to Keith.

 

“Allura and Lotor arepreparing to go in to a white hole!” Yelled Antok after receiving a transmission from Pidge.

“What is that!” Keith yelled.

“A white hole is the opposite of a Black hole it drains the energy from ships,” Kolivan told Keith and Krolia.

“Send a transmission to the castle to come here when Allura and Lotor get back,” Kolivan interrupted Antok.

“Yes sir.,”

“You’ll see your friends soon,” Kolivan assured Keith.

“You know the paladins if Voltron,” Krolia asked intrigued.

“Well I am the paladin of the red lion,” Keith said slowly.

“What! My son in danger I cannot allowed it,”

“Well I may be in the same amount of danger here,”

“Ok that was an over reaction,” Krolia admitted. “But I still don’t want you getting hurt,”

“Krolia, you need to go through medical testing we don’t know what you may have picked up this will take some time,” Antok cut in ushering Krolia away.

“Keith we need you to get back to Voltron, after you get scanned,” Kolvian said. “When the Castle comes here you can introduce everyone to your mother.”

* * *

 

After Keith got Red headed for the Castle. He put her on Auto pilot and Went to the back to train some more.

 

“My paladin we have arrived.” Red said in Keith’s head.

“Good,” Keith said.

 

“So let me get this straight you got the lions deactivated and the castle in one week,” Keith said after the others had debriefed him him.

“Yep,” Lance responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to rewrite this. I was not happy with the way it came out. If you have some suggestions on how to make the better feel free to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister will be doing an art piece for this work I’ll put up when she finished it.  
> The song is hoist the colors from dead man’s chest  
> Comment on any thing you like or dislike.


End file.
